Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a honeycomb structure with an improved NOX purification performance.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, as NOX control of diesel cars and trucks in developed countries, further stringent conditions have been studied. As a catalyst for treating NOX, an SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction) catalyst has been generally used, and practically, a honeycomb structure obtained by loading an SCR catalyst (specifically, zeolite or the like) onto a honeycomb-shaped substrate has been known.
As the honeycomb structure described above, those which improve purification performance and the like by setting the sectional shape of cells have been known (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2015-29938